One Last Dance
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot] [edwin] Winry and Edward share a dance. And perhaps something more? Nope. Nothing more. Absoloutly nothing more.


**One Last Dance**

"So, when are you boys leaving?"

"Heh. Can't wait to get rid of us can you?"

Edward grabbed another roll and shoved it in his mouth. He and his younger brother Alphonse had come back to their small home town of Resembool. It had been nothing more then a visit, but Winry had insisted on giving Ed's auto-mail a tune up. It had been nice to get a few days of semi-peace. Away from the problems in Central and that annoying Roy Mustang.

"So, what if I am pipsqueak?" Granny Pinako said as she twisted her chopsticks around some noodles.

"Don't call me pipsqueak!" Edward shot back, snatching a roll from Pinako's plate.

"We'll be heading back to Central tomorrow," Alphonse answered.

"Pass the sauce Al," Edward said, his chopsticks still in his mouth. The younger brother handed it to him, as the elder started drowning his food in it.

"That's stuff expensive pipsqueak!" Pinako snapped.

"I said don't call me pipsqueak!"

A loud knock came at the door, and Winry seemed relieved for the distraction. She bounded to her feet and stalked towards the door. Confused, Edward got to his feet to see who had come over. Standing in the doorway was a dark haired boy.

He didn't look much older then Winry, standing just a bit taller then her. He then said something Edward couldn't quite hear, kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave. As Winry turned around, she was surprised to find Edward standing behind her, a bowel in his hands and chopsticks in his mouth.

"Oh, hello Ed," she said casually. She gave a smile as if to say 'I'm completely innocent. You can't prove anything'.

Edward on the other hand, had a frown burned into his face. "What was that about?" he asked, his words slightly slurred by the sticks.

"Michael's parents are getting re-married tomorrow. He invited me to the wedding." She said with a shrug. "Something wrong with that?"

Edward hesitated, his golden eyes flickering to the floor momentarily, before looking back up at her. "Not at all."

Winry shot him a smile and slipped from the room. Edward frowned and turned back towards the kitchen. Alphonse looked up at him as he entered. "Something wrong brother?" He asked.

Edward smirked. "Get yourself a tie Al, we've got a wedding to get to."

---

The ceremony was slow and painful in Edward's opinion. He sat to the right of Winry, Alphonse on the other side of him, and Michael on the other side of Winry. Michael, Winry and Alphonse all seemed intent on watching the ceremony, while Edward was shooting Michael dirty looks. He hated the guy. Edward, Alphonse, Winry and Michael had all gone to school together when they were younger. He hated him then and he hated him now.

Finally, people started getting to their feet and heading to another part of the hall where the festivities would take place. Edward leaned against the wall, scanning the room with an annoyed scowl. Music was playing, dancing had started, and alcohol was being served. He couldn't even remember why he had come to this stupid bore-fest. In the corner, he spotted Michael talking to Winry. Oh yeah, _that._

"Big brother, are you okay?" Alphonse asked as he came up to stand next to him.

Edward's eyes were glued to the two standing next to the dance floor. His eyes narrowed when he saw Winry laugh at one of Michael's jokes. "I'm fine," he answered.

"You've been kind of grumpy the entire wedding. Is it Michael?" Alphonse asked.

"No. I'm fine," Edward said. It was a bold faced lie and Alphonse knew it. Michael said something and Winry shook her head. She then turned on her heel and started heading towards them.

"Hey guys," she said, stopping in front of them. "Having fun?"

Edward looked her over and inwardly sighed. She wore a light blue dress, the hoop going down to just below her knees. It was sleeveless, with her hair curled and sitting lightly on her shoulders.

"Isn't this great?" She asked. "This is the first time I've been to a wedding."

"Us too," the Elric brothers said in unison.

Winry leaned against the wall, staring down at her shoes awkwardly. "I think I'll go and talk to the bride and groom," Alphonse said suddenly, as he turned towards the happy couple.

Winry smiled, inspecting her shoes with great interest. It was silent. Both Winry and Edward were staring off, listening to the music playing in the background.

After a long time of silence, Winry finally got up the courage to speak. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

Edward scoffed, facing the opposite direction. "Dancing is stupid."

Winry frowned, fixing her dress. 'Fine then," she said, before stalking off angrily.

---

The wedding was over. With sharp glares and threatening gestures, he had managed to keep Michael a safe distance from Winry. Almost everyone had cleared out. The only ones remaining were Edward, Winry, and a few stranglers cleaning up. Winry approached Edward, a smile delighting her features.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I think so. It's too bad though..." she mused, as they turned towards the door.

"What's that?" Edward asked with mild curiosity.

"I didn't get to dance with anyone. Damn, I shouldn't have turned down Michael when he asked." Winry said, as she trailed off into a mumble.

"I thought you liked Michael," he said, casting her a glance.

"Heavens no!" Winry cried. "He's way too full of himself. Defiantly not my type."

Edward glanced over his shoulder to check the room. There was a man collecting garbage in the back of the room, aside from that the hall was empty. Even Alphonse had headed for home. Although, in the background, soft music was playing. Clearly, someone had forgot to turn it off. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, turning back to face her.

Winry frowned. "What happened to 'dancing is stupid'?" She asked.

"It is stupid," Edward said with a shrug. "In front of other people."

Winry smiled knowingly and nodded. "Actually, I'd love to."

With that, Edward took her over to the floor and the two were dancing. It was a sweet slow dance, her hands were on his shoulders, and his hands were uncomfterbly on her hips. The two moved slowly to the sound of the soft music. Slowly, Winry placed her forehead on Ed's shoulder. The boy looked off, his face red.

After a long time, the song ended, and the two separated. They stared at each other awkwardly before Edward turned off to look at something, and Winry took the time to inspect her shoes.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this." Edward said, causing Winry to look up at him.

"Why not? Big strong military man doesn't want anyone to know he has feelings?" Edward frowned and Winry laughed. She then turned and headed from the room.

It was then Edward realized she hadn't promised to keep quiet. "Winry! Wait up!" he called, chasing after her.

* * *

**A/N:** There's just something about FMA oneshots that I love. (sigh) 


End file.
